


Jealousy

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Poly, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Quadruple Drabble, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Of the dynamics in this complicated relationship, Bly and Anakin seem the least likely to work on their own. This isn't necessarily true.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura/Anakin Skywalker (background)
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I was ia for a bit bc of annoying comments and also college, but I'm trying to get back into a rhythm so have this plotless mess

Bly had thought the thing with Skywalker was a fluke—that it was more to do with Amidala and Aayla, and only worked with one of them also involved.

But Skywalker's doing his damnedest to prove him wrong.

Shoved into the nearest closet and pressed against the wall, stripped down to his blacks and the Jedi with his robes hanging open, Bly holds his breath as Skywalker—Anakin in private, he reminds himself—sucks a mark into his throat. It's just the wrong side of too rough, but Bly finds himself into it all the same. The breathless, hot feeling in his chest seems to be the same when it's just the two of them as it is with their partners.

Going from the briefing to this so quickly has given him whiplash—Aayla would never be so careless, so it's a new experience—but there's something about the thrill of it that has him respond by pulling the Jedi's head up to crash their lips together inexpertly.

Anakin's kisses are greedy and erratic, shifting randomly between short pecks all over and deep, thorough explorations. Bly can't keep up, try as he might, and only manages to get a grip on him by pulling back and flipping their positions so _Anakin's_ the one with his back against the wall.

"Couldn't wait for the others?" he rasps, only just barely managing to keep him still by tightening his grip on his hips.

Anakin makes a petulant noise, lunging forward to kiss one of his tattoos, which briefly succeeds in making Bly's eyes flutter shut as always. "Didn't need to. They're on a mission together. _Aayla's_ her bodyguard, not me. 's just us."

"You're jealous," Bly whispers in wonderment. "Of a relationship you're technically involved in."

He tries to say it gently, understandingly, but there must be some sort of mirth in his expression, or maybe Anakin's just oversensitive, because his eyes flash. He wriggles even further in Bly's grasp, impossible to tame, but with the metal arm pinned he doesn't get anywhere. "Am _not_."

"Are too," Bly murmurs, calm and certain. His eyes flicker up to meet Anakin's, which are darkened with mixed lust and anger. "But you came to me. Wouldn't you rather just..." he trails a gloved finger down Anakin's side, uncharacteristically bold, "...relax instead?"

By the way the Jedi shudders under his touch, Bly already knows the answer.


End file.
